


тринадцать

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления капитанов о лейтенантах. Цикл зарисовок на тему «Некоторые совы — не то, чем кажутся».</p>
            </blockquote>





	тринадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Умысел и домысел.
> 
> Вычитка: cripple

1.

Честный, безупречно исполнительный, бесконечно преданный. Человек, отказавшийся стать капитаном ради того, чтобы продолжать служить под началом Ямамото Генрюсая. Таким считали лейтенанта Сасакибе в Готее. Таким он и был.

Последнюю тысячу лет. 

Только Генрюсай знал Чоджиро гораздо дольше. 

Этот сопляк Хирако думал, наверное, что ему первому пришла в голову светлая мысль приблизить к себе потенциально опасного шинигами, чтобы самому за ним присматривать. И Хирако, кстати сказать, с этой задачей не справился, в отличие от главнокомандующего. 

Чоджиро был слишком горд, чтобы оставаться вечно вторым, и недостаточно силен, чтобы стать первым. Он шёл напролом, не умел учиться на своих ошибках — и раз за разом проигрывал Генрюсаю. Потребовалось несколько столетий, чтобы он понял, чтобы признал свои слабости и начал, наконец, усваивать то, чему его пытался научить Генрюсай. 

Не умея стать первым, он стал идеальным вторым. Ведомым, без которого ведущему не обойтись. 

 

2.

Даже если бы должность лейтенанта второго отряда не была наследственной, Сой Фон не могла бы найти человека более подходящего, чем Омаэда.  
Ленивый толстяк был идеальным подчинённым. В оперативном руководстве он разбирался примерно как свинья в апельсинах. Омаэда с трудом сдал необходимый лейтенантский минимум по шунпо и кидо. Единственное, в чём он был компетентен — это бухгалтерия. Но Сой Фон и не нужно было, чтобы лейтенант совал нос в тренировки или того хуже — в планирование боевых операций. Со всем, кроме счетоводства, она прекрасно справлялась сама.

А меньше всего ей было нужно, чтобы Омаэда привязался к своему капитану. Она держала дистанцию, не позволяя лейтенанту приблизиться ни на шаг, обидно критиковала его внешность и способности — в общем, делала всё, чтобы выглядеть в его глазах злобной стервой. 

До того, как вернулась Йоруичи-сан, Сой Фон не задумывалась о своей лояльности Готею. Но теперь она точно знала — стоит Йоруичи позвать, и Сой Фон пойдёт за ней куда угодно, с лёгкостью оставив за спиной карьеру, отряд и всё Общество Душ.

Она боялась вместе со всем этим оставить кого-то, слишком привязанного к ней. 

 

3.

Роуз спрашивал себя, почему этот талантливый мальчик пришёл в третий отряд. Кира был превосходным целителем. Даже в его мрачном занпакто было что-то милосердное. 

Роуз думал, почему Кира остался. Он был необычайно привязан к своему капитану, но всё же не пошел за ним до конца. 

В конце концов Роуз понял, что Кира Изуру — и есть третий отряд, его идеальное воплощение.

Отчаяние. 

Уход Гина стал для отряда частью его странной философии.

В музыке Роуза не было отчаяния, как он ни старался соответствовать нынешнему имиджу отряда. И он был благодарен Изуру за то, что тот всегда оставался в первую очередь лейтенантом третьего, а уже во вторую — самим собой. Но втайне Роуз надеялся, что лейтенант однажды излечится от отчаяния и перестанет принадлежать отряду. 

Просто он видел, каким Изуру может быть наедине с близкими друзьями, и считал, что лейтенанту неплохо бы становиться самим собой почаще. 

 

4.

Ты всегда боготворила меня, не зная, какая я на самом деле. Будешь ли ты продолжать восхищаться мною, когда узнаешь?

Я уверена, что да, и заранее благодарна за то, что ты сохранишь память обо мне, не отравленную сожалениями. Я этого не заслуживаю, но твоя любовь последовательна и великодушна.

Обещаю, что когда я уйду, тебе больше не будут сниться дурацкие кошмары о рыбных пирогах. Я — не утешение, я — причина страшных снов, что снятся тем, кто подходит ко мне слишком близко. 

Ты была ближе всех. Моя душа никогда не забудет этого. 

Спасибо. 

 

5.

Ребёнок, отравленный ядом Айзена. 

Есть что-то символичное в том, что Шинджи теперь отвечает за эту девочку. 

Хинамори остригла волосы и самую чуточку повзрослела. Она всё ещё выглядит слишком наивной, но капитан продолжает работать над её имиджем. 

Подругам Хинамори не нравятся происходящие в ней изменения, но Шинджи плевать на их мнение. Он не хочет, чтобы его лейтенант вновь стала жертвой какого-нибудь очкастого мудака. 

Конечно, для своих она всегда останется милой и славной Момо. Пусть. Нужно же и отдыхать иногда. 

 

6.

Когда смотришь на Ренджи, то первым делом в глаза бросаются вызывающий красный пучок волос на макушке и татуировки. Манеры и репутация Абарая соответствуют его внешности — Руконгай и одиннадцатый отряд наложили свои неизгладимые отпечатки. 

Ну, кто-то же должен общаться с бойцами на их языке. Отряд не нуждается в двух Бьякуях, им и одного-то много. 

А лейтенант умело прячется за имиджем хвастливого и недалекого бабуина. Что может быть удобнее, чем оказаться недооценённым? 

Те, кто сталкивается с Ренджи, почему-то склонны забывать, что его занпакто — это не только обезьяна, но и змея. 

Бьякуя помнит. 

Ещё он помнит, каким был сам, пока добровольно не втиснул себя в ледяной панцирь главы клана Кучики. 

Когда-нибудь Ренджи станет хорошим капитаном. Неважно, какого отряда. 

Вот и узнает тогда, каково это — воспитывать своего собственного лейтенанта.

 

7.

Лейтенант Иба с его комплекцией, чёрными очками и усиками выглядит совершенным гангстером. Даже его трогательная привязанность к маме вписывается в этот образ, особенно если вспомнить, кем была его мама. А была она лейтенантом седьмого в те времена, когда весь Готей был сборищем головорезов.

Иба, прошедший школу мамочки и казармы одиннадцатого отряда, не посрамил бы старый добрый Готей. Но он пришел в седьмой, и теперь уже неважно, что именно его сюда привело.

Как бы он ни скучал по своим приятелям и собутыльникам, как бы ни любил всласть подраться, лейтенант Иба — тот, для кого на первом месте долг, как и для его капитана. 

Справедливость Тоусена оказалась фальшивой. Комамура надеялся, что хотя бы в этот раз он не ошибся. 

 

8.

Маленькая серьёзная девочка выросла в красивую и очень серьёзную женщину. 

Нанао ответственна и надёжна, ей можно поручить всё, что угодно, и не бояться, что она забудет или не справится. 

Если уж она умеет справляться с тьмой в глубине его сердца, насчёт всего остального можно не беспокоиться. Главное — озадачить её, проследить, чтобы она увлеклась работой и забыла о том, что нужно бояться. 

Кераку Шунсуй редко ошибается в людях, не ошибся он и тогда, когда сделал эту девочку своим лейтенантом. 

Жаль только, что она двадцать четыре часа в сутки чувствует себя на работе. Пока Нанао в Готее, она не позволяет себе ни малейшей слабости. Поэтому Шунсуй иногда вывозит её в Генсей, причём подальше от Каракуры, чтобы Нанао хоть немного отдохнула. Ему нравится видеть, как она преображается. 

Он оплачивает дорогие отели, берёт напрокат спортивную машину и даёт Нанао карт-бланш на магазины. У неё безупречный вкус и отличное чутьё на хорошие вещи — за каких-нибудь пару часов Нанао полностью сбрасывает надоевшую личину очкастой секретарши и всё время отпуска выглядит королевой... Нет, богиней, снизошедшей к смертным. Что, кстати, недалеко от истины. 

Держится она великолепно. А еще у Нанао лёгкая рука, так что Шунсуй предоставляет ей делать ставки в рулетке. Нанао называет цифру и цвет, улыбается, с удовольствием пьёт шампанское и совершенно не пьянеет. А он, против обыкновения, не прикасается к спиртному, даже если Нанао предлагает попробовать какой-нибудь незнакомый коктейль. Незачем. Пить можно и дома, а здесь он пьян одной её улыбкой, как бы банально это ни звучало. 

В номер они всегда поднимаются, держась за руки, как юные влюблённые. Им обоим нравятся большие западные отели, так непохожие на традиционные японские гостиницы, с просторными номерами, в которых обязательно стоит огромная кровать. Нанао пьёт вино, смеётся и бросается разноцветными рулеточными фишками. 

Покидая отель, Нанао обменивает выигранные фишки, но одну всегда оставляет на память. Фишки хранятся в её личных покоях в казармах восьмого отряда, в маленьком лакированном ящичке. Они разложены по размеру и цветам — ведь лейтенант Исэ Нанао очень аккуратна, она любит, чтобы во всём был порядок. 

 

9.

Кенсей терпеть не может детей и не умеет с ними обращаться, но почему-то ему в лейтенанты достаются то Маширо, то вот Шухей...

Каждый раз, когда Кенсей видит татуировку на лице своего лейтенанта, его невольно передергивает. Маширо считает это милым, но она дура. Ей не понять, каково это — быть для кого-то живой легендой. 

Хисаги умудряется оставаться для всех загадкой, несмотря на то, что производит впечатление человека открытого и общительного. Он редактирует сейрейтескую газетёнку и любит гулянки с приятелями. Все знают, что Хисаги влюблен в Мацумото, терпеть не может свой занпакто и тайком учится играть на гитаре. Но что на самом деле на душе у Хисаги — знает только Хисаги.

Кенсею известно то же, что и всем — гитара, Мацумото, «Сейрейтеский вестник», мотоцикл...

Единственное, о чём он больше информирован — это реальный уровень силы лейтенанта. Хисаги всё время крутится рядом, так что колебания реяцу сложно не заметить. 

Кенсей вздыхает. Если пацан действительно достиг банкая, то может, он наконец-то повзрослеет и перестанет видеть в капитане нечто среднее между божеством и папочкой? 

 

10.

«Самый ленивый лейтенант в Готее». Мало кто знал, когда и почему возникла эта легенда. И почти никто не помнил деловитую, собранную, вечно куда-то спешащую Мацумото, которая умудрялась призвать к порядку второго по степени безалаберности капитана. 

Самого капитана Шибу тоже редко кто вспоминал.

В Сейрейтее как-то удивительно быстро забывают прошлое. 

Даже Хицугая порой сам почти верил в то, что Рангику действительно такая бестолковая вертихвостка и алкоголичка, какой она все время себя выставляет. 

Но Тоширо помнил, как она заменила ему бессовестного Ишшина, бросившего отряд на произвол судьбы. Тоширо мог срываться на ней — Рангику давала для этого сколько угодно поводов, мог ежедневно самоутверждаться за счет Мацумото и доказывать ей свою взрослость, мог отчитывал её за лень и забывчивость перед всем отрядом — и не думать о том, что он всего лишь талантливый ребенок, на которого свалилась внезапная ответственность за жизни людей. 

И не вспоминать каждую минуту Ишшина, которого они оба любили и о котором никогда больше не говорили. 

А в бою разгильдяйка и пьяница Мацумото, которая на самом деле была одним из сильнейших бойцов Готея-13, всегда была готова прикрыть спину своему капитану, и Тоширо знал, что она не подведёт. 

 

11.

Он смотрит на маленькое чудовище и вспоминает, как подобрал её, единственное живое существо среди трупов. Кого-то убил он сам, кто-то уже там лежал до его прихода...

Мелкой тогда понравился его меч. 

Это было неправильно. Такие умильные крохи не должны любить кровавое мочилово и таскаться по вонючим трущобам с такими ублюдками, как Зараки. Мелочь должна расти в тепле и сухости, носить чистые шмотки, вволю жрать шоколад и что там они ещё хавают...

Теперь Ячирка может лопать конфеты, сколько влезет, командовать бабской ассоциацией, таскать у Бьякуи карпов из его клановой лужи и запускать воздушных змеев. Но больше всего она любит смотреть на то, как сражается Кенпачик. Для неё самая крутая игра — это игра со смертью. 

Тот, кто впервые видел Ячиру, мог счесть её обычной мелкой хулиганкой. Но не зря Зараки дал ей такое имя. Когда-нибудь эта мелочь радостно его убьёт и станет следующей Кенпачи. 

Зараки не возражает. Он будет счастлив проиграть ей, когда Ячиру станет по-настоящему сильной.

 

12.

Человеческое тело слабо и несовершенно. Даже тело шинигами мало на что годится, если его не модифицировать. 

Испытывать собственные разработки на себе чрезвычайно увлекательно, но неудобно. Тело может отключиться в самый ответственный момент, когда нужно проанализировать и зафиксировать результаты или принять ответственное решение в ходе эксперимента. Кроме того, оно изнашивается и дряхлеет, становясь всё менее пригодным для опытов. 

Тело Нему создавалось с учётом собственного печального опыта. Оно во много раз выносливее и оснащено большим количеством полезных девайсов. Нему ответственно относится к науке и никогда не нарушает прямых приказов. Она — почти идеальное творение Маюри. 

Почти, потому что у неё всё-таки есть дефекты. Нему способна пожалеть бесполезное существо вроде глупого квинси. Ещё она испытывает странную слабость к детям. 

Маюри сначала злился, что в эти моменты Нему не под его контролем. Затем решил понаблюдать, на что она ещё способна, когда забывает о его постоянном присутствии и проявляет то, что можно назвать зачатками собственной воли. 

Он очень удивился результатам своих наблюдений и стал предоставлять Нему самой себе на то время, когда она не была нужна ему в качестве ассистента или подопытного образца. Маюри решил, что если его собственное творение, полностью послушное его воле, сможет стать самостоятельным учёным, то это будет гораздо интереснее какого-то там бестолкового Хогеку, от которого одни проблемы. 

 

13.

Рукия очень серьёзно относится к своей новой должности, ей всё ещё странно и непривычно командовать больше чем двумя раздолбаями сразу. Но она научится. Она пока ещё не понимает, что это только разминка, что лейтенант и даже капитан отряда — далеко не предел для неё. 

В Сейрейтее четыре великих клана, каждый из которых важен для Общества Душ. Однако семья Шиба всегда была с червоточиной, поэтому они так легко выбывали из строя. Это вам не железобетонные Кучики, на которых держится мироздание. Хотя у Кучики свои недостатки... На Шихоуин тоже нельзя рассчитывать, они непредсказуемы, и их наследник слишком предан своей взбалмошной сестрице.

О четвёртом клане большинству известно только, что он существует. Подробности доступны немногим посвященным. 

Рукия — это, пожалуй, идеальное сочетание традиций клана Кучики, который её воспитывал с юности, и энергии семьи Шиба, с которой девочка водит тесную дружбу. Благодаря этой дружбе Рукии удаётся не доводить следование традициям до абсурда. С Шихоуин, учитывая приятельские отношения с блудной принцессой Йоруичи, она тоже сможет договориться. 

Босоногая руконгайская шпана, как же, как же. 

Рукия говорит всем, что у неё не было фамилии, пока её не приняли в клан Кучики. 

Она не обманывает. Просто кое-чего о себе не знает.


End file.
